l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonfly Clan
The Dragonfly Clan was a minor clan residing immediately to the south of Dragon Clan lands. The clan had historically been close to the Dragon and Phoenix Clans, and served as an intermediary to anyone who wished to visit with the very private Dragon. Guests had to wait at Kyuden Tonbo until they were granted an audience. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236 The clan colors were jewel tones in a rainbow of color, but these were more recently been toned down to a blue-gold-brown color scheme. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 70 Dragonfly Lands The hard and rough lands of the Dragonfly were not very valuable. Situated in the foothills of the Dragon's mountains, they did yield crops, but only after hard work. These hills were no particularly defensible, and they relied in the military support of the Dragon Clan. Temples to Lady Amaterasu, devoted to the Tao of Shinsei, and of Enlightenment could be found there. History Founding The Dragonfly Clan was founded in 704 when the Phoenix shugenja Isawa Maroko married her true love, Mirumoto Asijin. The Lion bushi engaged to be married to Maroko, Akodo Yokutsu was enraged. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 14 As the couple settled in the plains south of the Dragon Clan, Yokutsu led an army of 5,000 Lion against them, only to find both the Dragon and the Phoenix armies standing in his way. Yokutsu's retreat was prevented by shugenja and the general was forced to swear to never again attack the new minor clan. The Emperor awarded the couple a family name, Tonbo, and Minor Clan status. Rift with the Lion continues Seven years later, in 711, Yokutsu used an insult by an Agasha ambassador to march against Dragon lands, carefully avoiding the Dragonfly. The ensuing battle known as the Battle of the Great Climb. He demanded a duel against Asijin to redeem his honor and the Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Ayoko, arranged it. Asijin was ordered by Ayoko to put an end to this rivalry and to lose the duel to resolve the conflict between the Dragon and the Akodo family. Asijin agreed under the condition that his clan be protected by the Dragon from then on. The duel was short as Asijin did not draw his swords to defend himself. After the duel a drunken, arrogant Yokutsu declared himself Dragonfly Clan Champion and planned a marriage to Maroko as his right as victor. Asijin's son, Tonbo Kuyuden, challenged Yokutsu to a duel. Yokutsu agreed, underestimating the young Kuyuden's skill with a blade. Kuyuden, having studied with the Shiba and learning Mirumoto techniques from his father, won the battle easily. Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 41-42 The next year, in 712, Kyuden Tonbo began to receive visitors. Since then, the Dragonfly had been the official emmisaries of the Dragon Clan. Fealty and Freedom, p. 35 Category:Dragonfly Clan Leaders Champion Dragonfly Category:Dragonfly Clan Doom of the Dragonfly In the Dragon-Phoenix War the allies of the Phoenix, the Lion Clan, used the war as an excuse to get revenge on the Yokutsu issue. Akodo Ijiasu attacked Kyuden Tonbo which was under the protection of the Dragon and almost completely destroyed it and the Dragonfly Legion of the Death Rokugan, p. 22 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 66 in 1158. Secrets of the Lion, p. 9 Restoration of the Dragonfly In 1159 Toturi Sezaru restored Kyuden Tonbo to its former glory with his powerful magic, and settled in to live there. The next year, however, Sezaru adopted the Isawa name and departed. Tonbo from across the Empire began returning home to help reform their clan once more. Over the course of a decade, the Tonbo slowly and steadily rebuilt their connections and their influence until once again they could act as the Dragon Clan's emissaries. Fealty and Freedom, p. 36 War of Dark Fire In 1171 during the War of Dark Fire the Tonbo were aided by a combined army of Lion and Crab, led by Ikoma Otemi, against the yobanjin Army of Fire. The Dark Oracle of Void, Tonbo Toryu, appeared and unleashed his wrath against the invaders of his former Clan after a dying Tonbo allowed it. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Rise of Jigoku The Dragon Clan foresaw the rise of Jigoku and that the Empire would be ruled by the Spider Clan. To avoid the destruction of the Tao of Shinsei teachings they severed themselves from the Empire. In 1200 all Dragon were moved north of Last Step Castle alongside with those Tonbo and monks of the Brotherhood of Shinsei who decided to follow them. The Dragon Wall was magically built with no gate, no door, stretching to the top of the mountainsides, from the high base of Morning Frost Castle to the other side of the pass. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III Details Colors The Dragonfly were mostly identified with blue, brown, and gold colors. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 70 Gatekeepers of the Dragon Clan As borderers of of the Dragon Clan, it was the Dragonfly Clan's honor to turn away those the Dragon did not wish to meet. The Dragonfly rarely flat-out turned people away. Usually an excuse was made, for example, "I am sorry my lord, but the Great Climb has been plagued by heavy rains and landslides have blocked the path." If the timeframe for the reason expired and the dignitary was still waiting then they would create another excuse. Those who did choose to wait were given lodgings and treated well. The Dragonfly would not deny any Phoenix Clan an audience with the Dragon. Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 42-43 Customs The Tonbo believed the nature of the world was tied to impermanence. Consequently, they were far more willing to change or abandon their traditions than any other clan in the Empire. The Tonbo studied what was written to gain perspective, but they must never rely on it. Knowledge ultimately came from experience, and true insight. These philosophies and beliefs result in a clan culture that was individualistic, even as it remained devoted to duty. Secrets of the Empire, pp. 48-49 Tonbo Family The Tonbo family was the only family of the Dragonfly Clan. They were known for their diplomatic abilities and their unique shugenja schools. Asijin's Legacy (The Plague War flavor) The clan had a shugenja school which concentrated on transformation spells. Magic of Rokugan, p. 95 The few bushi in the clan trained with either the Mirumoto or mother clan bushi school at the Eternal Phoenix Dojo. They tended to favor the Shiba which was one of the best yojimbo schools in the empire showing the focus of the clan. Palace The capital, Kyuden Tonbo, was the only relevant holding of the Dragonfly. Samurai See Samurai of the Dragonfly Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Politics Dragonfly Clan Champion The following were the known Champions of the Dragonfly: Vassal Family * Koshei family * Senkensha family Schools & Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Dragonfly Clan: * Tonbo Shugenja School Paths The following were the Paths within the Dragonfly Clan. * Dragonfly Advisor * Kawaru Sage * Tonbo Mountaineer * Tonbo Diviner See also * Tonbo family/Meta * Way of the Minor Clans, pp. 40-47 Category:Dragonfly Clan Leaders Champion Dragonfly Category:Dragonfly Clan